


Summoning

by QueenSarge



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge
Summary: "Aleksandr, this is a grave misuse of my time." James spoke, voice deadly serious.Aleksandr raised his hands in surrender, chuckling quietly. "I know, man, I know."





	Summoning

If you had told James at any point in his life that _this_ was what he would be doing the next time he visited the human world, he would have laughed in your face. Hell, if you had told him an _hour ago_ , he would have laughed just as hard and just as in-your-face.

 

This was not how he had expected this to go. He'd materialized, like he always did, how he was expected to, but the voice that greeted him was not conforming to the typical ways normal voices greeted him.

 

"Who are you?" In just the slightest Russian accent, and James turned to raise one bewildered eyebrow. Benefit of being a demon like himself, he got to look mostly normal. It had been deemed unnecessary for him to look like a monstrosity when he could cause enough damage with his name, and the added benefit of being inconspicuous surely helped his case.

 

James spoke as he took in the man before him, so used to his spiel as he was.  “I am everything that is wrong with this world." He puffed his chest out, noting the man's smaller stature and his white-blond hair. "I am your worst nightmare." His voice was booming now, and he could see how his 'friends' considered it one of his scarier features. The man before him was less than scared, brown eyes piercing James as though staring would reveal any secrets about the demon in his living room. "Your greatest fea-” the man's unexpected voice cut James off immediately, stopping and nearly choking on air as he'd never _been_ interrupted before.  


 

“- Okay but like. What’s your name.” The man asked, eyeing him curiously as though his question was entirely valid. 

 

James, for literally the first time in well over a couple hundred years, was so floored he couldn't speak. But that shock quickly melted away as he rubbed his face. When he was a fresh spawn, would that have pissed him off? Oh, sure. The depths of hell hadn't been able to contain his rage back in his heyday. But this was not then, and instead he just offered a defeated mumble of,"James."

 

Rewarded for his arrogance, the man smiled. "Aleksandr," he replied easily, as though James didn't give off the most intimidating presence of any creature besides the Devil himself. James stared back, murder very present in his black, soulless eyes. 

 

He recovered rather quickly, though, and immediately continued on with his business speak. "Well, Aleksandr, avoiding the whole 'how did you get my number' line of questioning, why am I here?" To his credit, James tried to keep himself up to date with the latest terms and phrases the humans used, and it seemed to mostly serve him well in times like this.

 

Aleksandr didn't seem to question how James spoke like a normal person, other than a small chuckle that James chose to ignore. "Uh, mostly, I just wanted to see if I could," Aleksandr shrugged meekly, and James dragged a hand over his face. Damn kids and their 'ooh, this book doesn't work, let's try it out!' It was definitely going to be the death of him. 

 

"Aleksandr, this is a grave misuse of my time." James spoke, voice deadly serious. 

 

Aleksandr raised his hands in surrender, chuckling quietly. "I know, man, I know. But I figured since I actually got you here, why not like, make a deal or whatever?" 

 

And this, this was something James was certainly _not_ expecting. Soul-collecting was not exactly high on his to-do list, mostly for its tediousness and the whole 'Lucifer forbade it' argument that had gone something to the effect of, 'James, you're strong enough already. Souls increase that, and if you get any stronger people are going to start thinking that I like you.'

 

It had been nothing more than an irritated grumble, but James _had_ been called here by name, so he figured saying yes couldn't possibly hurt, right? "Sure, Aleksandr, what is it you want?" He'd shrugged, watching with almost-interested eyes as Aleksandr clearly had to come up with something on the spot. Weird, normally humans knew exactly what they wanted when given the choice of literally anything.

 

"First, just call me Aleks. Using my whole name is weirdly formal for you taking my soul." At this, James shrugged and decided it couldn't do any harm to shorten his name, right? Less words to use, less time to waste. "All right, so clearly you just being here means that Hell exists." James nodded, watching this man's thought process as he continued speaking. "So that means I have a fifty-fifty chance of going somewhere good, or spending the rest of forever in excruciating pain."Again, James nodded. This human was having coherent thoughts, and the last thing James wanted to do was ruin it. Coherent thoughts weren't normally something that happened when he was around humans.

 

"So," Aleks fidgeted, and when he paused James looked at him with an intensity that seemed to startle him. "So, in exchange for my soul, I want to spend my eternal afterlife in Hell, hanging out with you as like, a demon or whatever."

 

And James paled, just the littlest bit. Shit, this was _way_ above his pay grade. This was a 'call in Lucifer and prepare for a long talk' kind of deal that James knew he wasn't allowed to make on his own. Rubbing his hand over his beard once, he decided he'd gotten into more than enough trouble for one lifetime and pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing the one phone number his phone actually could call. 

 

On the second ring, he wasn't surprised that the voice greeting him wasn't too thrilled. "James. What _now_?" Lucifer groaned, and James could picture him at his desk, nearly ripping his hair out with the stress James brought him almost daily.

 

"Well, boss, I got someone that wants to give me their soul." And at this, he could hear Lucifer pause, dead silence on the other end of the phone. "In exchange for full rights as a demon."

 

The silence just got longer, and if James said he wasn't scared a little, he'd be lying. After a full minute of silence, Lucifer just sighed. It had been a very, very long time since he'd had to make a demon. 

 

But for some reason, James kind of hoped he'd say yes. James...actually kind of liked this human.

 

"Bring him down here, then."

 

And James' heart actually kind of soared a bit, or it would've if he had a heart for it to do that. He grinned at Aleks, for the first time in near 300 years, and felt the smallest bit warmer when Aleks smiled back, hopeful and clueless to the fact that he was about to meet the devil.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Cow Chop fic, and I so hope I did okay. If you guys like this feel free to send me more prompts either here or at my tumblr, seargentbutternipples (Where I spend half my time complaining about how hot James is)


End file.
